Don't Hug Me Please
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: Tennis no OhjisamaFruitsBasket crossover. ¿´Por qué Sakuno no quiere ser abrazada? ¿Tiene miedo de algo? Ryoma quiere saber y hará lo necesario para averiguarlo. ONESHOT


Hola a todos nOn! Aquí llego con mi primer fic de el Principe del Tennis, adoro esta serie y más la pareja RyoxSaku jiji XDDDD. En esta historia tome algo del contexto del anime Fruits Basket, sin embargo los personajes de esa serie no saldrán en este fic ok? Bueno Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Ohjjisama y Fruits Basket no me pertenecen… si me perteneciera no estaría aquí escribiendo sino que sería rica oyeron? Rica! Muajajajaja se atarganta cof cof cof xx empecemos con la historia

**Don't Hug Me Please!**

_Ryoma's POV_

Me dirijo hacía la tienda de deportes, quede de verme con Momoshiro-sempai ahí para comprar cosas, yo pienso que después iremos a jugar tennis, después de todo es fin de semana y no hay escuela, y ni loco pienso quedarme encerrado en mi casa con mi oyaji escuchando sus risas estupidas cuando ve esas revistas. Que hentai, ¿por qué no puede madurar? Kami el hombre ya es mayor, debería de, no se, hacer algo. Espera ahora que lo pienso no tiene caso porque es un bueno para nada. Oh bueno, ya estoy aquí.

Al abrir la puerta me di cuenta que Momo todavía no se encontraba ahí, ¿Cuánto tiempo me hará esperarlo ahora? ¿45 minutos? ¿Hora y media? Quien sabe, conociendo a Momo, podrían ser horas.

Oigo que la puerta se abre y entra por ella Momoshiro, vaya generalmente no me equivoco y no me gusta equivocarme, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario.

"¿Te hice esperar mucho?" pregunta con una mano en su cabeza y una sonrisa bonachona, otro al que no se le puede curar, pensé con un suspiro

"No tiene importancia, vamos a lo que importa, ¿te parece?" le digo cerrando los ojos

"Vaya chico, tu si que vas al grano" dijo confundido, a lo que yo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

Estuvimos ahí mirando los artículos como unos 10 minutos, cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron esos chicos raros, si los que querían robar datos de nosotros y que fueron bastante débiles en un juego de tennis, no recuerdo sus nombres, ¿por qué debería? Digo yo, no tiene importancia.

"Vaya nos volvemos a encontrar" dijo el de cabello amarillo.

"Hola, cuanto tiempo" saludo Momo amistosamente

"Todavía no se nos olvida aquella derrota y ahora somos mucho más fuertes ¿cierto?" dice el mismo chico volteando a ver a su compañero de lentes

"Así es, así que…" dijo el de lentes hasta que fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría de nuevo. Por ella entraron dos chicas, las cuales reconocimos al instante. Una de ellas era Ryuzaki, la nieta de Sumire-sensei, y la otra, eh, tampoco recuerdo su nombre pero solo se que es muy ruidosa, ah si, creo que se llama Osakada.

"¡Ryoma-sama!" dice la chica ruidosa y aquí vamos de nuevo, no puedo evitar girar mis ojos

"Que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí chicas" dice Momoshiro tan amigablemente como hace rato

"Momo-sempai, hola, Ry…Ryoma-kun" dice Ryuzaki con su natural nerviosismo, ¿Qué tiene esta chica? Siempre se pone nerviosa por todo, me recuerda a un conejo asustadizo.

"Venimos a comprar cosas para ser mejores en el tennis, aunque yo no este en el club Sakuno-chan si, así que, ¿ustedes que hacen por aquí?" pregunta Osakada, vaya, ¿Qué no se nota? Venimos a comprar cosas.

"Es… es… esa chica" dice el chico rubio de nuevo rojo como tomate, ¿por qué será? No hace calor hoy

"¿Qué sucede Kento?" pregunta su amigo de lentes. Ya me empiezo a desesperar, ¿podría todo el mundo dejarnos seguir con lo que estábamos Momo y yo? Gracias.

"¡Es ella!" dice el rubio con cara de bobo, ustedes saben como si hubiera visto un ángel "Es la chica de las trenzas" En ese instante todos volteamos a ver a Ryuzaki quién se encontraba totalmente sorprendida y confundida

"Ano…yo…" dijo esta con su habitual "fluidez". Él se acerco a ella y la tomo por las manos. Mmmm.

"Por favor, ¿serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?" dijo el rubio con voz rara como si se derritiera

"Ano..ehm… me llamo Ryuzaki Sakuno" dijo ella parpadeando al ver sus manos

"Sakuno-chan, este día es hermoso, pues te he vuelto a ver, ¡estoy tan feliz!" ¡Vamos! ¡Ya me quiero ir! Esto es tan aburrido, porqué Momo simplemente no deja de ver la escena y se fija en que tenemos otras cosas mejores que hacer que ver un chico embobado por Ryuzaki.

El chico rubio al querer expresar su felicidad levanto los brazos con intención de abrazar a Ryuzaki, pero en ese momento algo bastante gracioso sucedió pues Ryuzaki lo empujo justo antes de que él la abrazara, jaja, bien merecido se lo tenía.

El chico cayó al suelo totalmente confundido, y Ryuzaki seguí con las manos extendidas y con los ojos cerrados, bien apretados

"Sakuno-chan" dijo Osakada también sorprendida por esta acción

"Kento, ¿estas bien?" dijo el de lentes a su amigo, a lo que este solo pudo mirar a Ryuzaki con ojos llorosos.

Ryuzaki abrió los ojos y miró la escena alrededor.

"Ano, discúlpame por favor, debo irme" dijo roja. Agarro sus cosas y se marcho

"¡Sakuno-chan espera!" Osakada salió detrás de ella. Vaya día.

"Vaya amigo no tienes suerte" dijo Momo con las manos en la nuca y volteándose para seguir mirando los artículos, al fin.

Bueno eso fue extraño, la manera en que Ryuzaki reaccionó digo, tal vez el chico no le agrada para nada, en fin, no es de mi incumbencia y debería dejar de pensar en eso. Ahora pensemos en lo verdaderamente importante.

_Sakuno's POV_

Kami, siento que voy a morir de vergüenza. La cara que todos tenían hacía mí incluido Ryoma-kun era tan…. Pero bueno hubiera sido peor si ese chico me hubiera abrazado, mi vergüenza sería aún peor y ahí si moriría de verdad, no podría volver a verlos a los ojos, no quiero ni imaginármelo. Lo siento por ese chico que parecía tan agradable, pero era necesario, nadie puede saber, nadie, en especial Ryoma-kun.

_Ryoma's POV_

No, no el despertador por favor, tengo sueño aún…. Ok ya me levante ya me levante, geez, que fastidio. Apago el fastidioso despertador y salgo de la cama, otro día ha comenzado, tiempo de ir a la escuela y soportar todas esas clases, excepto la de inglés que esa si me gusta, hasta el entrenamiento de tennis.

El día pasó sin más importancia que la habitual. Por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de Horio, y claro se siente el rey, Osakada me ha pedido que almorcemos juntos hoy para festejarlo, obvio que me negué, pero ellos me obligaron.

Estábamos ahí comiendo bajo un árbol, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Osakada y yo cuando llego Ryuzaki y se sentó al lado de Osakada.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó esta a Ryuzaki

"Lo siento, es qué olvide mi almuerzo" dijo mirando lo que había comprado de la tienda

"No tienes remedio Sakuno-chan" dijo Katsuo

"Es cierto, y todavía no me felicitas" dijo Horio con semblante enojado. Si, siempre haciéndose el importante, vaya chico, no puedo esperar a que toquen la campana, y no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

"Ano, lo siento Horio-kun, felicidades" dijo Ryuzaki sonriéndole a Horio. Tengo sueño como quisiera estar en el techo de la escuela durmiendo

"Gracias, gracias pero, ¿y mi abrazo?" dijo Horio levantándose. Ryuzaki pareció asustada por un momento y también se levanto

"Vamos Sakuno" dijo Horio extendiendo sus brazos. Ñam, dormir.

"Jeje" Ryuzaki solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro evitando el abrazo a toda costa. Vaya ya son dos rechazados, pero vamos, ¿quién puede no rechazar a Horio?

"Ehm, acabo de recordar que debo ir con la maestra de literatura, nos vemos, felicidades de nuevo Horio-kun" y así la chica de las trenzas se fugo. ¿Cuántas veces le abre dicho que se las corte? Afecta su entrenamiento de tennis, aunque… bueno, bueno, se ve bien cuando corre y estas se mueven con el aire.

"Que rara esta Sakuno-chan hoy, ¿no creen?" dijo Kachiro viendo por donde se fue la chica

"Ya lo creo, ¿quién puede resistirse a un abrazo mío, y más el día de mi cumpleaños?" dijo Horio sentándose de nuevo. Jaja, que cosa más ridícula.

_RIIIIING_

Kami, oyó mis rezos, y ahí esta la campana. Nota a mi mismo: No volver a comer con ellos, me hace desear volver a clases.

La tarde pasó igual que como cualquier otra, y llegó mi parte favorita del día, el entrenamiento de tennis. Una vez vestido, me dirijo hacía las canchas donde todos ya se encuentran allí a excepción de Eiji-sempai. Todos ya empezaron a calentar por su propia cuenta. Mientras yo me dispongo a hacerlo veo que Ryuzaki esta hablando con Tezuka-buchou, ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Empiezo a correr y cuando pasó al algo de ellos logro oír algo de la conversación.

"Entonces, yo me haré cargo, dile que se mejore" dijo el buchou, al parecer Sumire-sensei está enferma.

"Todos, reúnanse" dice el buchou y todos hacemos caso. "Sumire-sensei se encuentra enferma, por lo que hoy me estaremos solo Inui-san y yo, ahora descansen 5 minutos" Oh no eso son malas noticias, bueno casi todos los entrenamientos esta Inui-sempai, pero creo que ahora exagerará su régimen de entrenamiento

"Eiji, ¿por qué llegas tarde?" dice Tezuka-buchou al pelirrojo

"Lo siento-nya estaba en detención por asustar a una chica-nya jeje fue bastante gracioso" al oír esto a todos nos salió una gotita de sudor detrás de nuestras cabezas. Me levanté del suelo para estirarme.

"Hola a todos por cierto. ¡Ah Sakuno-chan esta aquí!" creo que Eiji-sempai tenía una taque de hiperactividad porque se lanzó con brazos abiertos a Ryuzaki para abrazarla…¡hey!

Ouch eso duele, bastante, me… quedo… sin aire.

"Eiji-sempai…no…puedo…respirar…" digo entrecortadamente

"Oh, lo siento Ochibi, ¿pero no estaba Sakuno-chan aquí? Bueno, que importa-nya" dijo soltándome. Respiro hondo retomando todo el aire me que saco el sempai. Vaya abrazos que da pero… esperen… se supone que a la que quería abrazar era a Ryuzaki… así que ella me tomó del brazo y me puso enfrente de ella para que Eiji-sempai me abrazará a mí y no a ella, y aparte de todo salió huyendo. Vaya chica, esto ya me parece sospechoso. Esta bien que rechazara los abrazos de el chico rubio y el de Horio, pero, ¿de Eiji-sempai? Digo sé que son mata-abrazos, pero ella no es el tipo de personas que harían eso, y menos a un sempai simpático como Eiji…Ok comí algo raro, Eiji-sempai simpático, si lo es pero manténganlo amarrado.

"Continuemos el entrenamiento" dijo Tezuka-buchou

Empezamos a entrenar, pero me siento distraído, ¿Por qué salió corriendo además Ryuzaki de esa manera? Esto, es muy sospechoso.

_Sakuno's POV_

No puede ser,¿ por que todos quieren abrazarme últimamente? Digo no es como si no quisiera, pero simplemente no puedo permitirlo, nadie puede ver.

Me siento muy apenada de poner a Ryoma-kun en esa situación y de haber rechazado el abrazo de Eiji-sempai, ¿pero que más podría haber hecho? Además salí corriendo, pienso que les debo una disculpa. Hoy en la tarde me disculpare con ambos y diré que tenía algo que hacer.

_Ryoma's POV_

No hay nada mejor que tu cama. Aunque todavía me inquieta el asunto con Ryuzaki. Hoy cuando termino el entrenamiento, nos pidió una disculpa a Eiji-sempai y a mí, dijo que se le había olvidado que tenia que hacer algo y por eso salió corriendo, pero eso no explica porque me puso a mi en su lugar, a lo mejor para que Eiji-sempai no se estampará contra el suelo.

Pero hubiera preferido eso a ser estrangulado.

Lo que me lleva a pensar, ¿a Ryuzaki no le gustan los abrazos? Vamos no soy tonto para no darme cuenta que esta evitando los abrazos de todos, pero más bien la pregunta es, ¿de todos? Me he fijado que si acepta los de las mujeres, Osakada a menudo la abraza, y sus otras amigas también, entonces, ¿son solo los abrazos de hombres? ¿Por qué? Digo sabemos que la chica es tímida y nunca se atrevería a dar un abrazo por cuenta propia, ¿pero rechazar uno y de esa manera? Algo no esta bien, y tengo que averiguar que es.

Me levanto de mi cama y enciendo la lámpara de mi escritorio. Esto será divertido jeje.

Algo raro me esta pasando, yo divirtiéndome en descubrir porque a Ryuzaki no le gustan los abrazos masculinos, en serio algo no anda bien conmigo. Bueno al grano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ryoma's POV _

Hoy me levante más temprano que de costumbre. Debo poner en práctica mi plan, y Ryuzaki es una persona muy puntual, así que para poner en marcha mi Plan A debo interceptarla en el camino.

Debo añadir que todo esto esta totalmente asegurado, y en ningún momento dañará mi reputación.

Terminó mi desayuno y me apresuro al camino que toma Ryuzaki para ir a la escuela. Es demasiado temprano, incluso mi madre se ha sorprendido que este levantado a esta hora, pero es necesario.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos pero ya esta aquí. Viene caminando hacía acá, y esta apunto de caer en mi trampa.

Cerca de donde yo estoy, esta atado un hilo invisible a unos postes de luz, cuando ella pase por ahí caerá y en ese momento saldré yo a evitar que se pegue contra el suelo, un abrazo inevitable. Muy bien aquí se acerca.

_Sakuno's POV_

Cuando estaba caminando hacía la escuela, repentinamente me tropecé con algo, no me voy a pegar fuerte.

Esperen, ¿es ese Ryoma-kun? Me a rescatar, para que no caía al suelo y me, pegué, oh si, es como un sueño, Ryoma-kun, el chico que más quiero esta a punto de… No espera, si él hace eso, tendrá que abrazarme. No puedo permitirlo.

Se esta acercando, que puedo hacer, Kami, ayuda. Ya sé.

_PUM_

Ouch eso dolió. Esa fue una maniobra evasiva demasiado brusca. Ja, maniobra evasiva, debo dejar de ver tantas películas, pienso mientras me sobo mi pobre brazo, pero, ¿Dónde esta Ryoma-kun? Volteo a todos lados y puedo notarlo quitándose el polvo del pantalón, su cara esta algo roja, ¿por qué será?

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunta mientras extiende su mano para ayudarme a parar. No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante esto

"Ano gracias" digo tímidamente, No tengo remedio. Me levanto. "Ryoma-kun"

"Dime" dice él agarrando su mochila y empezando a caminar, yo lo sigo

"Ano, ¿qué haces por aquí? Yo pensaba que este no era tu tumbo para ir a la escuela" es cierto, eso es extraño. La cara de Ryoma se sonrojo un poco. Esta actuando raro, era como si el ya hubiera previsto que me caería.

"Bueno, yo… es que mi oyaji me pidió que pasará a la casa de un conocido que vive por aquí antes de ir a la escuela" dijo un poco rápido

"Ah, ya veo" dije caminando con él a la escuela. Que buena suerte.

_Ryoma's POV_

Mi plan fue todo un desastre. Y por poco estuve expuesto a la humillación total.

Al momento en que iba a abrazar a Ryuzaki, ella se dio cuenta de esto y giró su cuerpo de tal manera que cayera a un lado mío, pero no solo eso, yo por el impulso no pude detenerme a tiempo y tropecé con el hilo invisible cayendo de boca. Por suerte no se me rompió la nariz. Me levanté rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta que yo también me había caído, y para cuando ella se dio cuenta yo ya estaba de pie, con la cara marcada, y sacudiéndome el pantalón.

Diablos esta chica es escurridiza.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto y extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. A esto ella se sonroja un poco, y yo también puedo sentir mi cara un poco caliente, ¿Qué rayos?

"Ano gracias" dice tímidamente como es usual y se levanta "Ryoma-kun"

"Dime" digo mientras agarro mi mochila y empiezo a caminar, ella me sigue.

"Ano, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Yo pensaba que este no era tu rumbo para ir a la escuela" Ante esta pregunta me sonrojo, ¿demonios ahora que le invento?

"Bueno, yo… es que mi oyaji me pidió que pasará a la casa de un conocido que vive por aquí antes de ir a la escuela" dije algo rápido. Vaya me sorprende mi habilidad de improvisar.

"Ah ya veo" dijo caminando a mi lado hacía la escuela. Esta chica es rara, y lo ocurrido me confirma más que a ella no le gusta QUE LOS HOMBRES la abracen. Debo saber el porque.

_Ryoma's POV_

Es hora de poner en práctica mi Plan B.

Esta vez será algo distinto, pero de nuevo sin dañar mi reputación, que la vez pasada por poco y fui humillado.

El plan es este:

Hoy mi grupo y su grupo tenemos educación física, lo detesto pero en fin, a los hombres nos ponen a jugar football, y a las mujeres las ponen a nadar. La piscina no esta lejos de la cancha, y las pelotas fácilmente se vuelan hacía allá, bueno más bien generalmente los chicos las vuelan para poder ir a recogerla y ver a las chicas en trajes de baño, hentais. En fin, nunca pensé que lo haría pero hoy es mi turno de hacer eso mismo, pero con una pequeña modificación.

Al momento en que ella se encuentre cerca de la piscina, tomare el balón y lo patearé hacía su espalda, haciendo que caiga en la piscina. A todo esto una vez escuche que le decía a Osakada que ella no sabía nadar, por lo que entonces cuando vaya por el balón la rescataré y ahí será cuando la abrace, y cuando salgamos de la piscina sabré porque no le gusta que la abracen.

Es un plan perfecto nada puede fallar

Llego el momento en que las chicas llegaron a la piscina, y todos miraban a su dirección embobados, claro yo volteaba para ver la hora de atacar, no soy como ellos.

"Echizen, vaya ahora tu también. ¿Ya no pudiste resistir más por ver a esas lindas chicas? ¿Verdad que son divinas?" llegó Horio y puso un brazo amistoso alrededor de mi cuello el cual yo quite de inmediato

"Para nada" dije orgulloso de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados

"¿Entonces porque estabas volteando?" dijo con ojos picarones. Quita esa cara Horio no me gusta, bueno nunca me ha gustado.

"No tengo por que explicarte nada" dije en la misma posición en la que estaba

"Vamos Echizen no mientas, mira ahí esta Sakuno" dijo señalando hacía la piscina. A esto yo voltee de inmediato

"¿No se ve linda? Sakuno si que es muy atractiva, ¿no lo crees?" dijo mirándome. Yo estaba realmente sorprendido ante lo que tenía a varios metros delante de mí. Nunca me había dado cuenta pues nunca pongo atención a este tipo de cosas pero ahora que la veo ahí con un traje de baño, una cola de caballo, y el sol iluminándola, me di cuenta que en verdad se veía bien y como dijo Horio era muy atractiva… ESPEREN. ALTO. STOP. ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Es Ryuzaki! Más bien, no es el hecho de que sea ella, pero yo no debería pensar eso, yo no soy así, definitivamente iré al doctor uno d estos días. Al pensar todo esto me sonrojo y empiezo a mover mi cabeza.

"Ajaja, con que tu también piensas lo mismo, muy bien Echizen, estas mejorando" dijo Horio con un tono burlón. No eso no puede ser, que se calle,

"Claro que no" dije esquivando la mirada. Pero después de un segundo uno de mis ojos se aventuro a seguir mirando a aquélla chica que se iba acercando a la piscina… ES EL MOMENTO, y yo aquí pensando idioteces.

En este momento me adentre en el juego de Football, les quite el balón y disparé, claro que todos al ver que iba a la piscina me mandaron miradas burlonas.

"Ya era hora Echizen" decían. Ok esto si me esta humillando. Me apresure a ir por el balón, no sin antes cerciorarme de que mi plan había funcionado, y así era porque todas las chicas gritaban "Sakuno, sakuno-chan", así que llegue corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces me adentre en la piscina.

Empecé a nadar y vi que ella se hundía sin poder hacer nada. Era mi oportunidad, pero de repente sentí un gran calambre en el pie y no pude hacer nada, el dolor me estaba matando, oh genial, ahora esto, y Ryuzaki se va a hundir más y mi plan no funcionará. Ok me estoy empezando a quedar sin aire.

_Sakuno's POV_

Desperté en la enfermería. Ahora que lo recuerdo, alguien me empujo por detrás y caí a la piscina. Que groseras, cuando saben que yo no sé nadar.

Me levanté de la cama y me di cuenta que alguien yacía en la otra cama de la enfermería, así que me acerque y supe que era Ryoma-kun. ¡Pobre! ¿Qué le habra pasado? Ojala se encuentre bien. Miré que su mano estaba cerca de la mía.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sentí como mi cara se calentaba. Mis deseos eran más grandes que mi cordura, así que no pude resistirme y tome su mano entre las mías. Así estuve un rato mirando como dormía. Se veía tan tranquilo, parecía un Ryoma más tierno. Empecé a mirar cada parte de su rostro, Kami, es tan guapo.

Mis ojos llegaron a sus labios, y el calor y el latir fue el doble de fuerte que al tomar su mano, pensé que iba a explotar, pero en ese momento Ryoma-kun movió su mano y me di cuenta que estaba despertando.

_Ryoma's POV_

Oh, mi cabeza, mi pie. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la linda imagen de Ryuzaki mirándome preocupada. Debo estar en el cielo. ESPERA, ¿QUÉ?

Me senté en la cama y la mire, para después mirar su mano que estaba sosteniendo la mía. Al darse cuenta que yo me di cuenta me soltó de inmediato, que lástima. ¡BASTA CON LOS PENSAMIENTOS ASI!

"Ryoma-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó preocupada y sonrojada

¿Cómo me siento? Pues a ver veamos, ahora recuero, me dio un calambre y me empecé ahogar y de seguro me desmayé y alguien me salvo, y mi plan fracaso y sin mencionar que fui totalmente humillado, ¡me siento terrible!

"Bien gracias, ¿y tú? Estabas apunto de ahogarte" dijo él mirándola.

"Si es que alguien me empujo, y todos sabían que yo no sé nadar, que mal" al escuchar esto me sentí muy culpable. "Pero ya esta bien, nada salió mal, ¿y a ti que te pasó Ryoma-kun?" pregunto ella inocentemente. Si supiera.

"Ah, me desmaye por el Sol" otra vez mi astucia para improvisar, pero que respuesta, ¡desmayarme por el Sol! Esto ya no me gusta.

"Ya veo, pero no paso a mayores" dijo y nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Esto esta tornándose muy incomodo y pienso que ella piensa lo mismo ya que se levantó sonrojada y dijo: "Bueno tengo que irme, espero que te mejores Ryoma-kun" Y desapareció por la puerta.

Esto ya fue más de lo predicho, pero cuando me propongo algo no descanso hasta terminarlo, y así será. Pienso muchas cosas mientras veo mi mano, la que ella tenía entre las suyas.

"Eran muy suaves"

_Sakuno's POV_

Llego el fin de semana de nuevo, y los chicos decidieron que fuéramos al parque de diversiones. Iremos, Tomo-chan, Katsuo-kun, Kachiro-kun, Horio-kun, ryoma-kun y yo.

Me sorprendió que Ryoma-kun accediera ir, el no es del tipo que simplemente va a los parques de diversiones y menos con nosotros, para el lo único que importa es el tennis y nada más… nada más.

Puedo sentir que mi mirada se entristece, si tal vez yo fuera una persona diferente, y fuera buena en el tennis, y fuera valiente y fuerte, tal vez Ryoma-kun posaría sus ojos en mí. Pero vamos eso no va a pasar y yo no soy una persona diferente, así es la vida, debo aceptarlo.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo y sonreí, pienso que este vestido me viene muy bien, solo espero que Ryoma-kun lo note,

_Ryoma's POV_

Ok esto ya se paso de los límites. No puedo creer que siga con esto, que mi curiosidad sea más grande que mi orgullo. Eso es algo que nunca pensé que podría suceder. Mi humillación ahora fue peor que las dos anteriores juntas.

Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones, todos, incluyendo a Ryuzaki, y obvio que yo no tengo intenciones de asistir, pero fue mi idea, sí, así como lo escuchan, fue mi idea. ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué rayos? Bueno fue por lo que estoy tan frustrado lo que responde a esas preguntas.

_Flashback_

"_¿Moshi-moshi? Habla Tomoka"_

"Osakada"

"_¿Eres tú Ryoma-sama? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡RYOMA-SAMA ME ESTA LLAMADNO ESTO TENGO QUE GRABARLO!_

_(Aquí Ryoma deja caer una gotita de sudor por su nuca)_

"Escucha Osakada"

"_Si, ¿ que se te ofrece Ryoma-sama? Lo que necesites" _

"Verás quisiera, ehmm, bueno, yo, digamos que…"

"_¿Ryoma-sama? No me digas que… ¡QUIERES INVITARME A SALIR! ¡AHHHHHHH ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE TODA MI VIDA!_

(Ryoma aleja el teléfono de su oído)

"No, no Osakada, verás la verdad es que, bueno yo, quisiera que todos fuéramos al parque de diversiones"

_(Calmándose) "Ah ya veo, ¿quiénes son todos exactamente? Que alegría que por fin te animes a salir con nosotros Ryoma-sama, nos divertiremos mucho"_

"Ehm si, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio y… Ryuzaki"

"_Ya veo"_

"¿Podrías avisarles por favor? Pero no les digas que fui yo el de la idea"

"_Oh si claro, lo que sea por Ryoma-sama"_

"Y Osakada"

"_Llámame Tomoka"_

"Eh, Tomoka"

"_¿Sí?"_

"Necesito otro favor, pero, es de suma importancia y confidencialidad, ¿puedo confiar en ti?"

"_Claro"_

_Fin del Flashback_

Bueno es tiempo de dejar de pensar en eso, ya casi llegó al parque de diversiones, y aquí efectuaré el Plan C, la tercera es la vencida.

Llegue y ya estaban todos ahí, así que entramos. Subimos a muchos juegos, en los cuales ninguno me tocó estar al lado de Ryuzaki, hasta que llegó la hora de efectuar el plan.

"¿Ahora a cual nos subiremos?" preguntó Horio mientras caminábamos. Es ahora.

"Ya se, ¡yo digo que a ese!" Osakada señalo la casa del terror. Correcto.

"A… ¿a ese?" pude notar como Ryuzaki se ponía nerviosa

"Sí, iremos por parejas, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Osakada, el plan iba a la perfección

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero entrar" dijo Kachiro temblando. Vamos gente, esto tiene que terminar lo antes posible.

"Oh vamos no seas miedoso" dijo Osakada. Bien Osakada al menos tu carácter sirve de algo.

"Si Kachiro, no seas miedoso, ahora escojamos a las parejas" dijo Horio triunfante. Ja, apuesto que va a salir muerto de miedo.

"Ok, seremos Kachiro con Katsuo, Horio y yo y Ryoma-sama y Sakuno-chan, y a quién no le guste puede decírmelo para que haga que se retracte" dijo Osakada. Ok debo darle crédito a la chica, es muy buena para estas cosas.

"No, así esta bien" dijeron todos temblorosos

"Muy bien entremos" y así Osakada tomo por el brazo a Horio, y no sin antes mandarme un guiño de ojo, entro a la casa. Note que Ryuzaki miraba el suelo temblorosa, realmente no quería hacer esto, pero era necesario, además yo voy a estar con ella no tiene por que temer.

_Sakuno's POV _

Realmente no quiero hacer esto. Soy muy miedosa, y no es nada bueno que vaya con Ryoma-kun. Digo es para mi como un sueño estar con el a solas, pero no en un ambiente cono ese donde se perfectamente que me asustaré y podré llegar a hasta abrazarlo, lo cual será muy embarazoso. No puedo permitirlo me adelantare y aunque me asustaré y él pensará que soy muy cobarde, que no dudo que ya lo piense, no dejaré que me abrace a él.

Aquí vamos. Se oyen gritos y todo esta oscuro. Puedo sentir mi cuerpo temblar. Odio esto. Quiero salir. Ryoma-kun.

_Ryoma's POV_

Ya entramos, es hora de poner en práctica el Plan C.

_Flashback_

"Pues verás, todo esto es con una intención"

"_¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?"_

"Pues necesito que en cierto punto del día decidas que vayamos a la casa del terror"

"_¿A la casa del terror Ryoma-kun?"_

"Sí, y necesito que decidas que vayamos por parejas"

"_Aja"_

"Y tú harás las parejas"

"_Y…"_

"Quiero que me… me toque con Ryuzaki"

(Nivel de humillación: 1000)

"…"

"Osakada"

"_Tomoka"_

"Quiero decir, Tomoka"

"_Y dime, ¿exactamente por qué quieres ir con ella?_

(Ryoma pudo distinguir cierto tono de diversión en la voz de Tomoka)

"Pues verás es que yo…"

"_¿Siiiii?"_

"Yo…."

(Nivel de humillación: 2000 Color de la cara: Completamente rojo)

"Yo me siento atraído hacía ella, ahí esta lo dije" (La improvisación sobre todo, Kami, ¿qué acababa de hacer? Ya estará marcado de por vida)

"_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKUNO-CHAN AFORTUNADA! ¡QUE BELLO YO SABÍA QUE ERAN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO! DEJAMELO A MI RYOMA-SAMA, TODO POR TI Y POR MI AMIGA JAJAJAJAJAJA"_

(Cuelga el teléfono)

(Gotita en la nuca)

_Flashback_

Así que el plan es que se asuste y me abrace. Sí, aquí nada puede fallar. Sabiendo lo asustadiza que es no hay razón para que no lo haga, y si no lo hace yo lo haré.

Pero, ¿por qué camina tan rápido? No puedo seguirle el paso.

Puedo oír sus gritos a cada rato pero no puedo alcanzarla como para abrazarla a tiempo. KAMI QUE CHICA TAN ESCURRIDIZA. Ha de tener tanto miedo que quiere salir lo antes posible. Pero eso no será posible hasta que la abrace.

Los dos empezamos a correr, y yo podía oír sus gritos mucho más adelante. ¡Vamos! ¿Soy una estrella del tennis y no puedo alcanzar a una chica? Acelere el paso y cuando al fin la alcancé iba a abrazarla pero el piso se abrió y caímos a un colchón.

_Sakuno's POV_

Cuando Ryoma se acerco a mí, supe que estaba perdida, pero en ese momento el suelo se abrió y caímos a un colchón. Adelante se podía ver la salida, así que me apresure a levantarme y corrí hacía la salida, y ya fuera me senté en una banca a descansar. Estaba muy asustada, no solo por los feo de la casa sino porque sabía que pude estar apunto de ser descubierta.

Ryoma-kun salió después de mí con cara enojada. ¿Será que se enojo por qué lo deje atrás? Lo siento tanto Ryoma-kun. Me siento muy mal.

_Ryoma's POV_

Genial, genial, genial, simplemente genial, ya me harte me rindo, mi último plan fracaso, pasé muchas humillaciones y no logré nada, hasta aquí llego mi paciencia.

"¿Cómo les fue chicos?" pregunto Osakada mirándome alegre

"Horrible, nunca volveré a entrara ahí" dijo Ryuzaki mirando el suelo

"Oh vamos pero tenía a Ryoma-sama para que te protegiera ¡que mejor que eso!" a este comentario mi furia se estaba apoderando de mi

"Si pero… " iba a decir Ryuzaki pero la interrumpí

"Bueno pienso que ya fue suficiente, tengo que irme" y así con el humor de perro que tenía me fui

_Sakuno's POV_

Si esta muy molesto, el que se haya ido así lo demuestra. Kami me siento tan mal.

Unos minutos después todos regresaron a sus casas, pero yo me sentía tan mal que decidí ir a un pequeño parque que estaba ahí, y me senté en uno de los columpios.

Hice enojar a Ryoma-kun y de seguro me odia, no podré volver a mirarlo a los ojos, y me siento mal por eso porque yo… yo le quiero mucho. Pero era eso o ser descubierta y que sus ojos me vieran con desprecio… creo que de todas maneras me verán de esa manera.

_Ryoma's POV_

Rayos todo me salió mal, y creo que hasta hice sentir mal a Ryuzaki, digo ella no tiene la culpa, si no le guste que la abracen en muy su problema, no se porque tuve que meterme tanto en ese tema, yo no soy así, yo no me preocupo por las cosas de los demás, ¿entonces por que con ella tenía que ser diferente?

Pateo una lata mientras camino.

Todo por mi curiosidad, y ahora pienso que no podré actuar igual cuando ella este alrededor, me sentiré incómodo. Kami, odio esto, ¿cómo pude dejar que esto llegará a tal nivel?

Mi camino me guía hasta un pequeño parque que hay por aquí, iré ahí a aclarar mis pensamientos. Tal vez pueda encontrar la forma de volver a la normalidad.

Cuando me acerco, escucho que alguien esta llorando.

Es Ryuzaki.

Al verla así sentí como si alguien estuviera atravesando un cuchillo en mi pecho, al ver sus lágrimas mis defensas se desvanecieron y no pude evitar acercarme y empezar a mecerla en el columpio.

Ella saltó a esto, pues se asusto. Volteó a verme y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de mí.

"Ryoma-kun" dijo con voz entrecortada. Su cara estaba hinchada y sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Siento haberme ido así, y si te hice sentir mal lo siento aún más" dije meciéndola en el columpio y volteando a otro lado. Ella miraba al frente y negó con la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa Ryoma-kun, es mi culpa, disculpa que me portará así en la casa del terror y te dejara atrás"

Hubo un silencio después de esto. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los árboles siendo mecidos por el viento, y el crujir de las hojas de invierno. También el columpio rechinando al ser mecido.

"¿Por qué no te gusta que los hombres te abracen Ryuzaki?" pregunte inesperadamente. Ella dio un brinco a esta pregunta y detuve el columpio para mirarla a los ojos, ella volteó.

Nos miramos un rato.

"Porque…Ryoma-kun… lo siento no puedo decirte, gomen-nasai" al decir esto bajo rápidamente del columpio y empezó a caminar con la mirada baja.

_Sakuno's POV_

Aquí vienen las lágrimas de nuevo, Kami, quiero salir corriendo pero mis piernas no reaccionan, solo puedo caminar.

"Espera" oigo que Ryoma-kun dice. No, por favor que no me siga por favor no quiero que…

_Ryoma's POV_

Debo alcanzarla, porque esta vez no quiero abrazarla por curiosidad, sino porque quiero consolarla.

Quiero sentirla cerca mío, quiero sentir su calor en mis brazos, y detener su miedo y su temblar.

Al fin la alcanzo y la abrazo por la espalda…

_Sakuno's POV_

Aqui viene no, no quiero, siento sus brazos alrededor mío. No quiero que me vea, no quiero que vea que soy…

_PLOCK_

_Ryoma's POV_

Al abrazarla pude sentir como se desvanecía su figura en mis brazos y un humo nos rodeaba, y al mirarla vi…

_Sakuno's POV_

Un conejo.

_Ryoma's POV_

…

_Sakuno's POV_

Empiezo a llorar. Ya todo esta perdido.

_Ryoma's POV_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tengo en mis manos un conejo cuando debería de tener a Ryuzaki?

El conejo esta llorando.

Esperen un momento….

"¿Ryuzaki?" pregunto con asombro, el conejo me voltea a ver

_Sakuno's POV_

"¿Ryuzaki?" preguntó Ryoma a lo que yo levante la vista para verlo, en su mirada había asombro, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Pude verlos a plenitud.

Esos ojos dorados que me matan, estaban mirando a la verdadera yo.

"Si Ryoma-kun, ahora sabes porque nom e gusta que me abracen los hombres" pienso

Más lágrimas caen de mis ojos rojizos y me desprendo de las manos de Ryoma-kun y me siento en donde están mis ropas.

_Ryoma's POV_

El conejo, quiero decir Ryuzaki, se desprendió de mis manos y se sentó sobre sus ropas. Estaba llorando.

No logró entender que esta pasando aquí, necesito explicaciones.

"Ryuzaki, merezco una explicación" dije con monótono. Ella no voltea a verme, esperen,¿como me va a explicar si es un conejo?

"Pues verás…" dijo Ryuzaki y sentí como me caía fuerte contra el suelo. Pregunta contestada.

"Puedes hablar" dije asombrado

"Claro" dijo ella tristemente. A lo que me calle para escuchar su explicación.

"Verás mi familia tiene una maldición que ha pasado de generación en generación. Esta maldición consiste en los 12 horóscopos chinos, ¿los conoces?"

"Claro" El ratón, el tigre, el dragón, la serpiente, el caballo, el mono, el perro, la cabrá, el jabalí, la vaca, el gallo y el conejo.

"Bueno pues cada vez que alguien del sexo opuesto nos abraza nos convertimos en el animal que corresponda a nuestro horóscopo chino" explico ella. Ok me impresiona que esta hablando sin los "Ano" y los "este" etc. Ahora si es fluida aunque aún así no puede evitar entrecortarse aquí y allá debido al llanto.

"No a todos los miembros de la familia les pasa, de hecho obaa-chan no tiene este problema, pero yo si, así que es por eso que no puedo ser abrazada por ningún hombre" dijo tristemente

Me sentí muy mal por ella en ese momento, quería decir que nunca podría tener una relación normal con un hombre porque se transformaría en un conejo.

"¿Y no hay algún método para quitar la maldición?" pregunté preocupado

"No… sólo que…" mis ojos se abrieron con ansia

"La persona que me abrace tiene que tener un sentimiento de protección y entendimiento hacía mí, es decir, tiene que aceptarme por lo que soy, de esa manera cuando me abrace no volveré a convertirme, pero si esa persona duda, y cuando me abrace piensa que me convertiré en conejo, entonces no funcionará"

"Ya veo" Hubo una pausa.

_Sakuno's POV_

Ahí esta, lo hice, lo dije todo, y sentí como si mi alma se hubiera liberado. Aunque sentía tanto miedo de saber como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero tenía que saber la opinión de Ryoma-kun

Así que con miedo pregunte: "¿Qué piensas Ryoma-kun?"

Hubo una pausa más.

Lo sabía no me iba a aceptar, nadie lo hace nunca, y no lo culpo, después de todo soy un fenómeno. Baje mi mirada y sentí nuevas lágrimas que querían salir.

"¿Así que tu signo es un conejo?" esto me sorprendió mucho y voltee a ver a Ryoma sorprendida

"Ano, hai" dije aún sacada de onda

"Ya veo, mi signo es un dragón" Tenía que ser Ryoma-kun un dragón, fuerte, valiente, decidido, guapo. Pero esperen, porque esta tan tranquilo.

"Bueno, pues realmente no tiene importancia, para mi siempre has sido un conejo asustadizo, esto lo confirma más" dijo cerrando los ojos.

Al ver esta pose pude sentir que fui la chica más feliz, Ryoma no estaba asustado… o quizás no lo demostraba. Espera, acabo de recordar algo.

"Ryoma-kun"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías irte por favor?" Ok eso no sonó como yo quería, y lo demostró su mirada asombrada por mis palabras

"Quise decir…" muy tarde

_PLOCK_

_Ryoma's POV_

El humo de antes volvió a rodearla. Parpadee varias veces hasta que sentí que su mano tapo mis ojos.

"¿Qué haces?" le dije quitando su mano y… oh Kami. No debí haber hecho eso.

Frente a mí yacía Ryuzaki totalmente sonrojada y…desnuda

"Ry..Ryoma-kun ¿podrías...?" entendí automáticamente y me voltee. Por suerte en ese momento ella estaba de espalda hacía mi y sentada por lo cual solo pude ver su espalda y… ejem bueno. Rayos siento mi cara súper caliente.

Ella se fue a cambiar a un arbusto cerca de ahí. Mientras tanto yo pensaba en todo lo sucedido. ¡Vaya día! Bueno finalmente descubrí su secreto, es lago triste, pues debe de ser difícil siempre estar escondiéndose, y más cuando chicos como él quieren abrazarla, y al pensar si alguien haya descubierto este secreto y haberla tratado como fenómeno me hizo sentirme con mucho rencor hacía quien se atreviera a pensar algo así de Sakuno… de… Sakuno.

Mi cara no bajaba de temperatura, podía oír el arbusto moverse mientras ella se cambiaba. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Y me puse a pensar en más cosas para distraerme, pero siempre terminaba pensando en ella.

Un momento, ¿pensar en ella? ¿En Sakuno? Ya, necesito una respuesta a mi locura… y esta llego a pedir de boca.

"Listo Ryoma-kun" dijo Sakuno saliendo del arbusto por lo que voltee y ahí estaba la respuesta

El calor bajo pero seguía ahí y me di cuenta.

Me di cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía.

Su cabello no estaba trenzado, y llevaba un hermoso vestido que no noté antes por alguna extraña razón.

Ahora lo sabía… esa chica me gustaba… me gustaba mucho, la quería.

La chica frente a mí me miró curiosa.

"¿Ryoma-kun?" preguntó confundida. Su voz llegó a mis oídos como melodía

Y no pude evitarlo más…

_Sakuno's POV_

Ryoma estaba ahí inmóvil, mirándome. Esto se me hizo extraño por lo que pregunte.

"¿Ryoma-kun?"

A esto, el se acerco lentamente y me abrazó con ternura.

Lo más hermoso que haya experimentado, y lo mejor de todo es que no sentí miedo esta vez, así que le devolví el brazo y me fundí con él y sentí todo el apoyo que me estaba dando en ese momento.

Y…

No me transforme en un conejo, porque sabía que él ya me había aceptado tal y como yo soy.

Nos quedamos así un rato. Quisiera estar así con él para siempre. Con mi Ohjisama.

_Ryoma's POV_

Sentía una gran paz interna al tenerla así conmigo, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

No era locura lo que yo tenía.

Era el más puro amor.

El primero que yo había sentido hacía algo que no fuera el tennis.

Nos separamos aunque a regañadientes y la acompañe a su casa. Al llegar ya era de noche, y todo el camino fuimos agarrados de la mano y sin decir nada. Ella dio la vuelta para despedirse y pude notarlo.

"No te convertiste en conejo" le dije sorprendido. Ella también me miró así. Que bobo soy.

"Matta ne Ryoma-kun"

"Matta ne Sakuno-chan" A esto ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

La mejor sonrisa de todo el mundo.

"Sakuno"

"¿Hai?"

"No nada" al decir esto la bese en la frente. "¿Quisieras salir conmigo algún día? Pregunte sin titubear

"Claro" dijo ella sin pensarlo si quiera

"Bueno, entonces nos veremos después" dije y me le di la espalda para irme

"Hai" y empezó a despedirme con la mano

Me di cuenta que mi perseverancia en saber su secreto, ya no era para saber su secreto, sino porque quería sentirla cerca mío, yo quería abrazarla.

Reí al pensar esto. Los sempais me vana molestar para siempre cuando sepan.

_Sakuno's POV_

Una vez que Ryoma se fue, entre a mi casa.

"Sakuno, ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó mi obaa-chan

"De maravilla" dije subiendo las escaleras. Me encerré en mi cuarto y tomé el telefono

"_Moshi-moshi Habla Tomoka"_

"Tomo-chan no me vas a creer lo que paso"

**Owari**

Bueno que tal? Les gusto? Hijo ya me duelen las manos de tanto escribir pero no podía parar XDD jajaja. Fue un momento grande de inspiración. Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews. Por cierto, para los que han visto Fruits Basket se han de haber dado cuenta que cambie algo en lo de los horóscopos chinos, pero vamos es un fanfic yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana O jojo! Y para los que no lo han visto se las recomiendo enteramente.

Matte ne!


End file.
